Bathwater Reflections
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: "Have you ever been in love?" "It's easier to say, but not to feel." Bolin and Asami take a bath together.


**"Have you ever been in love?"**

**"It's easier to say, but not to feel."**

**Standard copyright claims apply.**

* * *

Asami moaned in delight as she sank into the warm water. The heat soothed her aching body, which hurt from work- among other activities.

She sank deeper into the tub, humming softly a tune she heard in the jazz club earlier that night. She closed her eyes, finally relaxed.

"Mind if I join you?"

Asami slowly opened her eyes at turned her head to the direction of the sound. Bolin was standing by the door. Asami couldn't help but stare at him. He was shirtless, so Asami could clearly see his broad shoulders. His chest and abs were well sculpted, as if he was a god personified.

Only he wasn't. As the earth bender walked up to the tub, Asami can see scars that marred his pale skin. Some were faded brown, while others were angry welts of red. Zeroing in on the red crescent-shaped ones on his arms and shoulders, Asami smirked as she realized she was partly to blame for the blemishes on his skin.

Looking into the deep green eyes of her boyfriend, Asami smiled brightly and nodded her agreement. She sat up and curled into a ball, bringing her knees to her chest. The ceramic tub was large enough to fit three people, but Asami still wanted to give Bolin some space.

Bolin took off his trousers and got in the warm water. His muscles instantly relaxed when it came in contact with the liquid, and his moan of satisfaction echoed Asami's own minutes earlier. Bolin slid behind Asami, hugging her from behind. Settling her onto his lap, Bolin then rested his head on her shoulder and gave a sigh of contentment. Asami leaned into the earth bender, closing her eyes and dozing off to the sound of Bolin's heart.

Asami almost fell asleep until Bolin kissed her neck and gently pushed her forward. In her confusion, the heiress turned around, observing her boyfriend reach for a sponge and a bar of soap. The earth bender vigorously rubbed the soaped onto the sponge until it lathered and the room smelled of jasmine and vanilla. Bolin then gently placed Asami's ebony locks in front of her and washed her back.

Asami blushed, for he never joined her in the bath to just relax, but let him continue his ministrations. As her boyfriend pressed the sponge on her back, Asami can feel all the knots loosening and the tension leaving.

Everything was silent, save for the occasional splashing of water. Deciding now was a good time to break the silence, Bolin placed the sponge down to the caddy on the side of the tub.

"Asami?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" the woman in question answered just as softly.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Asami froze. The silence that ensued as she thought of her answer seemed like an eternity, though it only lasted a few minutes. Bolin held his breath as his girlfriend shifted to face him. His lover played with the cooling water as she gave him her answer.

"It's easier to say, but not to feel."

Mouth turning downwards and eyes downcast, Bolin didn't make his reaction known. Seeing her boyfriend's upset expression, Asami crawled to Bolin and embraced him. As an immediate reaction, Bolin wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"I've said, 'I love you' to so many boys, and I've heard those words reciprocated by a few," Asami explained, "However, when I was with them, it didn't feel like it was love that brought me together with them."

Still puzzled at his girlfriend's explanation, Bolin queried, "How do you know what love feels like?"

Asami laughed, "Because I've felt it once!"

Bolin's eyes widened at her declaration. His mind was racking through all the boys he knew Asami went out with, trying to figure out who made her fall in love.

Relinquishing her hold on her boyfriend, Asami stood on her knees and looked at her boyfriend in the eyes. Seeing the frustration and sadness in his green orbs, Asami leaned down and kissed Bolin on the cheek.

"I've felt it with you. I still feel it with you, and I hope I'll stay in love with you until I die."

Bolin let out of breath of relief, all the demons that sullied his hopes disappearing. He smiled brightly and kissed his lover with all the love and passion he had. He then brought his forehead to hers, and looking into her emerald eyes, Bolin murmured the words Asami wanted to hear.

"I love you too, Asami."

Picking her up bridal style, Bolin stood up and got out of the tub. He took a towel from the cabinet and dried both of them off. Embracing her again, Bolin whispered the things only Asami will ever hear from his mouth.

"Now let's go back to bed. Do you mind if I stay the night?"

* * *

Review!


End file.
